


Alone

by lucathia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the students leave, Snape is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lucius as a drabble request.

Once the doors to his classroom closed behind the last student, Snape leaned back in his chair, finally able to let his guard down. His shoulders were stiff from the way he had held them throughout the day. Pacing around the classroom and looming over the students had done nothing for his feet either. In addition to his stiff shoulders, he had a dull ache that spread from his ankles up to his knees, but these pains were nothing in comparison to the monster of a headache he had. He rubbed his temples and ended up digging his fingers into the side of his head in his attempt to minimize the pain. He let out a long breath as he stood up, wincing when pain shot up his leg.

If anyone had been around, Snape would have flung his robes back to let them billow behind him as he walked. Pain or not, Snape was supposed to have presence. But since his classroom was completely empty with not a soul in sight, Snape's robes drooped pathetically behind him as he slowly made his way over to his cabinet. He retrieved a vial to counter the dratted headache that was ailing him. One sip was all it took to relieve the pain. That was the power of potions.

Headache cured, Snape turned to survey the damage the students had done to his classroom. No matter how strict or menacing he was, the students always managed to botch things up. The corner of his lips turned upwards in a sneer when he laid eyes on Longbottom's scorched desk. The wretched boy had royally messed up the last potion of the school year, not that Snape had expected any better of him. Snape waved his wand and fixed the damage. He surveyed the rest of the room, scowling when he came upon dropped potions ingredients beside the Malfoy boy's seat. Perhaps he had been too lax on the boy. Snape vanished the ingredients and made his way back to his chair.

He sunk into his chair gratefully. Although his headache had gone away, the pain in his joints was still there. He stared up at his ceiling, noticing that parts of it were cracking. His classroom was deathly quiet. It was a welcome silence that only existed when all students were gone from his sight. Even with students present, his classroom was never not silent--no student even dared to whisper in his presence--but this was a different kind of silence.

This silence was complete. There were no students breathing his air, gasping when something went wrong, whimpering when he chewed them out for their mistakes.

In the end, there was only him and his empty classroom. He was used to it.


End file.
